


Cuddle Buddies

by ABookishSortOfLover (qwerty28274)



Series: International Fanworks Day [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, IFD 2019, International Fanworks Day 2019, M/M, coldwave, set in season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 17:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerty28274/pseuds/ABookishSortOfLover
Summary: Sara snaps a picture and Len doesn't approve.





	Cuddle Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my contribution to International Fanworks Day 2019! I hope you all have a great year of reading fic!

Prompt: 23. "Delete that immediately."

An ”oh my god” and the sound of a camera shutter was the beginning of one of the longest, most infurating days of Leonard Snart’s life.

“Sara!” He growled, bolting into a sitting position, feeling a momentary pang of regret at leaving the warmth of Mick’s arms.

The girl was standing in the doorway, manic grin on her face and cell phone in hand.

“You-!” He lunged toward her and she raced away, cackling. Mick’s arms tightened around his waist.

“Leave her be, Lenny.”

“But- she-”

“Deal with her later. Go the hell back to sleep.”

\---

Len cornered Sara after Mick finally let him up. ‘Delete that immediately.”

The blonde gave him her most innocent look. “Delete waht?”

“Delete the picture you took this morning.’

“Why? You don’t want people knowing you two are cuddle buddies?”

He gave her an unimpressed look. “We’re married. It doesn’t matter who _knows_ , but _you_ don’t need physical proof.”

“Awe,” she grinned at him unapologetically. “But it’s sooooo cute!”

“Sara…” He growled threateningly.

“I’ll delete it,” she paused for dramtic effect, “on one condition!” She smirked at him, one finger in the air, fully aware of her power in this situation. “Don’t fuck on my bed. Anywhere else, I don’t care. I encourage using the captain’s chair just because it’s so damn fun seeing that little vein pop out on Rip’s forehead,” she grinned. “But _not_ my bed. Capisce?”

He rolled his eyes. “Yes, sure, okay. Now delete it.”

“Yeah, yeah. I hear ya.” She fiddled with her phone for longer than it should have taken, and eventually turned her phone around to reveal her camera roll. It was completely devoid of any picture of him and Mick, but chock full of ones showing herself and Kendra in various compromising positions.

Len fought the intense urge to roll his eyes again. “Next time, knock.”

\---

Mick chuckled as he recieved a picture message from Sara. He quickly saved the picture as his background. It _was_ a damn cute picture.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! If you liked it, please fuel my zombie writer brain with kudos and comments!
> 
> If you wanna talk about fandom things (or anything, really) come give me a nudge on my Tumblr! It's thatwritxrgirl


End file.
